The Day I Died
by ChibiWolf2020
Summary: What happened when Seiko ran away? What did Naomi and Seiko do during all this? Corpse Party Fic Told from Seiko's POV. Minor spoilers inside-wouldn't recommend for those who have not finished the series/gameplay. *Sorry, really bad at summaries *


**Hey! I've tried to think of something that I could do for one of my favorite animes, Corpse Party, when I got this Idea. Sorry for any mistakes, this is self-edited so… Yeah. Anyways, read on!**

_/*Seiko POV*/_

Tears dripped from my chin as I ran down the bleak hallways of this wretched place. The old and rotting wood creaked and groaned beneath my heavy footsteps, causing the place to echo with my movements. Finally, I had to stop and catch my breath. How? How could she say those things to me? I didn't understand then, and I don't understand now. I thought that Naomi was my friend. Why would she say that stuff to me? I didn't do anything on purpose…

As I was finally able to breathe regularly again, I decided to take a look around. Drying my eyes, reality slowly dawned on me. It wasn't up until now that I realized I had no clue where I was, or where any of the others might be. Although separating myself from Naomi was probably not the greatest idea, rage and hurt had clouded my mind. Oh well, I'm sure I can find her again later. Right now, I just needed some time alone. Sighing, I began to walk forward towards what looked like a door or the entrance to another room. Darkness marked the end of my vision so everything around me was muddled and grey. I had to strain my eyes trying to figure out what might lie beyond the spot of my attention.

'_Well, it might lead to somewhere good. Or hopefully, someplace safe. I'm not sure how much longer I can just keep wandering around here… It doesn't seem right.' _ Before I had a chance to go any further, I stopped. Weather it was out of fear or something else, I'm not sure. Only one thought filled my mind: I needed Naomi here with me. Now that I was alone, my courage and bravery had drained. Now that I was alone, I was a coward who was too scared to go on. I knew I needed to make it up to her somehow.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. Hopefully, I could talk to her via text. I thought of what to say, raking my mind for apologies that would sound straight from the heart. This couldn't sound fake or forced, for I needed her to believe me now more than ever. I'm sure she is angry at me, but she can't stay mad forever. Can she? I shook my head, trying to get rid of the dark thoughts swimming in my brain. Now was definitely _not _the time to think the worst.

Finally, I had finished typing in everything I wanted to say.

_Naomi,_

_I know that I acted childish. I know I shouldn't have run away. I don't know where you are or if you're okay but I need you. Once we find eachother again, I promise I won't act that way again. I can't risk losing my best friend…_

Sure, It may be a little cheesy but an apology is an apology. I felt content with my actions. Hopefully, we would see each other again soon. I didn't like being alone in this place. Things were scary enough as it was, I didn't need to be isolated in the shadows as well. Before I could hit send, a strange noise made me jump. It sounded like footsteps, but they were slow and heavy. Almost as if it were a zombie creeping around. I froze in silent panic. Who was that? _What_ was that? I tried to back away but my legs felt like lead. I was paralyzed, even my voice refusing to work. I could do nothing but stand and stare at the space ahead of me. Then, it just… stopped. There was no noise, no sound, but there was _something_. A dark aura filled the room, making the presence of the unknown object clear.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I turned my head. My eyes widened at the sight before me. Naomi stood like a statue in the hall. The emotion I felt was first happiness, then horror. This was not the Naomi I knew. Dark purple clouds formed and wisped around her frame, seemingly lighting the small area. Perhaps it was only an illusion induced by the shock of it all. But that was not all that stood out. Her eyes, usually full of light and cheer were now sunken back and dull. Her face carried a murderous yet blank expression. Small marks were scattered on her clothing. Upon further investigation, they looked like the frayed pieces of a rope.

I held back a scream as my phone fell to the floor. What had happened to her?! My breaths once again became labored and strained. My ribs and lungs seemed to feel as if they were slowly being crushed inside my body. Pain shot through my torso as the tension began to crush me. Then, without any warning, Naomi attacked me. I fell to the floor with a crash. I heard myself scream as Naomi began to bash my head into the floor. A trickle of crimson blood seeped out from my skull and onto the floorboards. I reached up to touch it, my fingers turning red and warm. Before I could comprehend the situation, everything went black.

/

Light. My eyes slowly opened to reveal soft light spreading throughout wherever I was. I groaned, my head throbbing. When I tried to sit up, a sharp sting attacked my skull and neck. I slumped back down once more.

'_Where… Where am I? And where is Naomi?'_

I didn't know where I was, or what had happened after my "Best Friend" had pushed me to the ground. I looked around trying to get a clue of where I might be. As I tried to figure out my surroundings, the sound of hard breathing filled the room. As I tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, I noticed something. There were many doors and pillars in this room, four spaces to be exact. Underneath one of the tall plastic sides was a small portion of a wooden figure.

'_This must be a bathroom. But why would I be here of all places?' _

None of this made sense, but I just lied there and played along. It wasn't like I could just get up and run away. A shuffle interrupted my thoughts as I snapped my head back towards the stalls. There was the _other _ Naomi, looming high above me. My breath hitched in my throat as I remembered our last encounter. She bent down to grab my arm harshly. I flinched and began to struggle. Bad choice. Naomi brought her foot down on my stomach, causing me to curl up and gasp. As I squirmed to my side, she pulled me in the direction of the stalls. It felt like she was trying to yank my arm out of it's socket. I let myself be dragged over to a large-ish room. Only when I saw what was inside, did I wish I had put up more of a fight. Inside, hung a long rope that was tied into a loop at the end. She was going to hang me.

I wanted so desperately to scream and writhe, to fight myself free. Yet, I couldn't find the strength to do so. I stopped everything. I stopped thinking, breathing, moving. Even my heart skipped a beat or two. I felt as the monster (I could no longer bring myself to call _it_ Naomi) pulled me upwards until I was forced to stand. She roughly pushed me, urging me to step up on the platform. My mind screamed "No!", but my body did as it was commanded, almost as if it were moving on it's own accord. She reached for the loop and set it around my neck. I wanted to live, but I was already dead. I had been too weak and powerless to stop her. Now, I felt myself walk through death's door as she pulled. I choked, my eyes bulging. Silently, she walked away, leaving me to die.

I'm not sure how much time passed before I heard the sound of someone walking just outside the room. I hung almost limp, all my energy being drained. My life was slowly slipping away, second by second. I didn't even get a chance to say sorry. I would die with the eternal feeling of guilt tagging along behind me. That is, if the person who was walking around wasn't Naomi. The _Real _Naomi. I heard her shriek as she backed away from where I hung. She screamed my name over and over, "Seiko! S-Seiko!" I wanted her to know i was sorry. I mustered up the last of my energy and stammered one single word.

"Go...men… Go...men...a...sai…"

"No!," she yelled, "I'll help you!" She pulled at the rope so it strained my neck even more. "A-AH! I-I know! I'll just loosen the rope!" She tried to adjust the the noose, but only made things worse. "Sorry! It's just digging into the neck even deeper now!" I struggled and thrashed as I felt my throat tighten and clamp, blocking all the oxygen from reaching my burning lungs. "Ah-ha! Something to put under your feet!" Naomi ran out of the stall in a frenzy. I knew that when she came back, it would be too late.

Black framed my vision, slowly spreading. The pain began to fade and I felt my eyes almost pop out of my head. My arms fell to my sides, hanging uselessly at the hem of my skirt. I heard the faint sound of something, a liquid perhaps, being spilled out onto the floor. Nothing else happened. Black. Silence. Empty.

Unbeknownst to me, that day would be marked as the day I died.

**Sorry if the ending is a little 'subtle' I didn't how to end it :/ R&R's would be appreciated~!**


End file.
